The Holidays Always Start With A Bang
by crazy4skittlez
Summary: When an episode of 'WWE-TV' goes terribly wrong, how do Vince + the wrestlers escape the press? PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. 1

The Holidays Always Start With A Bang  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Authors Notes: This has probably been done many times before, but I'm not intentionally copying anyone. If anyone does have a story similar to this, tell me what it is etc in a review and I'll read it so mine will have different events etc. This doesn't have the different shows; all the wrestlers are on the same one called WWE-TV, which always happens in the same arena. Happy Reading!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The show had started bad, and was getting worse.  
  
In the first match, RVD had put Shannon Moore in a headlock, only to find he could not release him as their hair had become entwined. The match had had to end there as none of the spectators could free them either.  
  
The second match, Kane-v-Kurt Angle, had finished before it had officially begun. The cause? A bootlace. Angle had tripped over his bootlace coming down to the ring where Kane was waiting, and gone head first into the steel post, knocking his opponent down in the process, who had gone head first into the steel steps. Both were knocked out.  
  
The next match was a tag-team match between the Hardy Boys and Edge & Christian. Only a few seconds into the fight, there was a power cut, although the match didn't end. The teams were still beating the hell out of each other, when the lights finally came back on. Two of the competitors were lying knocked out on the floor, while the 'Winning Team' celebrated, only to find they were on opposite sides and had beaten up their respective partners.  
  
Before anything else could happen, Rey Mysterio, -who had been waiting for his cue- was shot up from the stage faster than the speed of sound, whacking his masked head on the entrance surrounding, causing it to come crashing to the ground, and with a deafening bang, the power cut yet again.  
  
Vince McMahon had finally decided enough was enough and ended the show. He called the superstars to his office for an emergency meeting.  
  
Please Review!!! Chapter 2 will be up in a few days! Its my bday on Sunday!!! Yay!!! 


	2. 2

* Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing! Here's Chapter 2! Don't worry there will be a lot more wrestlers in the next few chapters! *  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh my. . . the fans. . . the fans will leave! And the ratings. . . oh my, we're doomed! And the press! They'll love this! Next time they see my face it'll be all across the papers! This is not good!"  
  
At this point most of the wrestlers had assembled out side Vince's door, and were listening to him talk to himself.  
  
"I know! What if I flee the country for a few months? They're bound to have forgotten about all of this by then! But what if the wrestlers say something? I'll have to take them with me! If we leave now, the press will never find us!" Vince cackled insanely; with wide, blood shot eyes, his hair standing on end.  
  
"Umm Mr McMahon?" Called Jeff thought the wood. "Im sorry 'bout the show an all. . . I really thought Matt was Edge. . . I didn't mean to beat him up. . . Mr McMahon, sir? Hello. . . ?"  
  
The door suddenly flew open. Vince flew out, and ran halfway down the corridor. He screeched to a halt and turned back to the wrestlers looking at him in fear of their lives.  
  
"We leave at once! Come on! Grab your bags and let's go!" With that he took off again.  
  
The wrestlers stood, dumbstruck, for a few seconds, before they suddenly looked at each other, picked up their bags and ran after their manic manager. 


	3. 3

*Thanx for the reviews ppl! Keep 'em comin! :D  
  
Chapter 3-Where Are We Going?!  
  
"OK, everybody in! There's no time to loose! The ferry leaves in 1 hour!" yelled Vince, shoving the now very confused wrestlers into an old, large, white-ish van.  
  
"Wait a minute esse! What do you mean, ferry?! Where are we going holmes?!" demanded Eddie.  
  
"Yeah where are we goi-" Chavo started, as Vince slammed the door in his face.  
  
Vince clambered into the battered leather drivers' seat and started the engine.  
  
It spluttered and screamed, but he finally got it going.  
  
"Fasten your seatbelts guys, we're in for a rapid ride!"  
  
He slammed his foot down on the accelerator, and sped out of the parking lot. The camera crew were nowhere to be seen . . .  
  
In the back, the wrestlers were squashed on top of each other, in pitch darkness.  
  
"Now I now how a sardine feels!" moaned Rey-Rey, from the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Shut it shrimp! Just count yourself lucky you're not the victim of a stink- face!" yelled Jericho..  
  
Rikishi didn't reply. Not with words anyhow.  
  
"Hey! Who hit me?" cried HBK.  
  
"Sorry! I thought you were Rikishi!" said Jericho in between gasps for oxygen.  
  
"How'd ya miss?!" Kurt enquired, desperately trying not to laugh.  
  
"Same way you missed your bootlace . . . no, wait! You got your bootlace!" sneered Kane, as Kurt instantly went silent.  
  
The rest of them, however, burst into laughter.  
  
"Hey just shut up! Your all just jealous of my shiny medals aint ya?!"  
  
This just made them laugh harder.  
  
"Ya know what? I think I'd prefer real hair to fake medals anyday!" said Benoit.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least I have teeth!"  
  
The van went silent with the exception of a few crickets chirping. Tumbleweed somehow found its way through the tangle of wrestlers.  
  
"O-Kay . . . so where do you think we're going?" Asked Edge, changing the subject.  
  
"My guess, is a FERRY . . ." said Shannon with sarcasm.  
  
"Someone definitely needs a mattitude adjustment!" said Matt as he whacked him over the head.  
  
"Hey what did I do?!" cried Christian in pain.  
  
"Oops sorry!" apologised Matt.  
  
"Guys! Will you all just shut up! Gees!" Yelled Edge. "So, we've gathered so far that we're going to a ferry -thank you Shannon for that- but where is the ferry going?!"  
  
*Find out in the next ch!* 


	4. 4

Chapter 4 . . . The Mystery Journey Continues  
  
  
  
"Right you lot, lie low till we're aboard, and act like toasters!"  
  
The van had finally reached the port, and was about to board the ferry.  
  
"TOASTERS?!" yelled Big Show, "He expects me to act like a TOASTER?! A radio I could handle, maybe even a hairdryer . . . but a TOASTER?! He's crazy!"  
  
"Cool it popper, you might burn the toast!" said RVD.  
  
Kidman chuckled. "Mind you, he's right! He IS way to noisy to be a toaster! I think a fog-horn would be a better idea."  
  
"Ah, I hear the foreign market isn't too good for those this time of year though," replied HBK.  
  
There was a sudden loud rumbling, which echoed throughout the van, causing the superstars to be silent. More and more rumbles emerged from the outside world.  
  
A startling crash made them gasp. There was a loud horn, and a screechy, cranky, whirling noise, although this soon faded into the background.  
  
"What . . . was . . . that?!" Jeff whispered timidly, once all the noises had stopped, as if the slightest noise from them would endanger their lives. With no windows, they had no idea what was going on outside their cosy little toaster box.  
  
"I, the king of the world, will go investigate!" said Jericho trying to sound brave.  
  
Jericho clambered over to the double doors, emitting shrieks of pain and curses from his fellow wrestlers.  
  
"OK, here goes nothing . . ."  
  
He slammed his shoulder fiercely, into one of the, yelling in surprise as he was thrown back into the wrestlers. The doors remained closed.  
  
"Hey Y2Gay, try using the lever next time, idiot!" called HHH, as he proceeded to do so.  
  
Everyone shielded their eyes from the expected sun, but they were met with a large dark room. The only light came from a faintly glowing sign saying:  
  
'Levels 1-8' 


	5. 5

*A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for ages, my PC went bonkers and lost all my stuff! I had to get it fixed, so I was left without a PC! Noooo! Thanx to all of you who have reviewed, hope you like this chapter!!!*  
  
"Oh that's just great!" moaned Benoit sarcastically. "We gunna be stuck down here, for god knows how long, going to god knows where, just because HE can't bear to face the god damn press!"  
  
"Who says we're stuck down here?" asked Rey with a smug grin on his masked face.  
  
"You dumbass! They ALWAYS lock the --" Kurt stopped mid-sentence, turning to look at where Mysterio was standing at the top of a small flight of stairs.  
  
The door was wide open.  
  
"Door?" Rey finished for him, while the others looked on in shock.  
  
"I coulda sworn that door was locked a minute ago.." Said Kurt under his breath.  
  
"It was," Rey replied casually. "You guys coming or not?"  
  
"They don't call him the 'King of Mystery' for nothing, you know," Kidman pointed out, amused by their astonished faces.  
  
He followed Rey out, the rest of the wrestlers in tow.  
  
The first floor was pretty quiet, with just a few people queuing at a small desk. The main room split into two corridors, each with 20 rooms attach to it.  
  
"Ok, so the first thing we do is find Vince," stated Taker, and no-one thought it right to disagree.  
  
"How about we ask there?" suggested RVD pointing to the desk where a young blond was handing out cabin keys. He walked over.  
  
"Hello, welcome aboard USA ferries. How can I help you?" she said with notably forced enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey we're looking for a cabin booked in the name of McMahon." he started trying to be polite, only to have a key-card shoved in his face.  
  
"No.221, just down that corridor and to the right, NEXT!" People started to push past him so he quickly made his way back over to the others.  
  
"She know where he is?" asked Kane  
  
"Looks like he hasn't been here yet!" he grinned as he produced the key- card.  
  
"Ooo!!! Let's go trash his room!!!" pleaded Jeff, as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Wow calm down!" laughed Edge. "We still need to find Vince! You, Shan and Christian go trash his room, the rest of us will split up to find him. One of you got a cell-phone? Good, we'll call you when were on our way back so you have time to get out of there."  
  
With that, the three of them were left with the key-card and the door to a very smart looking room.  
  
*Plz review!!! Nxt chap up soon!!!* 


	6. 6

A/n: For people asking for girls, they will *definitely* be in the fic in a few chapters time, possibly sooner, but they wont be wrestlers. I.e. the guys won't know them. In case I forget to put this in later, Stephanie isn't related to Vince and they've never met her (or Eric Bischoff) either. Thanks for reviewing people, really appreciated!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ok the Rock says for lot to get your candy-asses up to the top deck and start looking from there," Rock ordered pointing at Rey, Kidman, Edge, Matt, Benoit, Kurt and the Guerreros.  
  
"You jabronies start on level 2 and work up," he continued, selecting RVD, Shawn, Kane, Undertaker, Jericho and Hurricane.  
  
"The rest of you . . . um . . . just go to what ever floor you want! The rock is going to the pool to sw -I mean- look for him there!"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling he didn't go to the pool to find Vince?" Rob pondered sarcastically once Rock was out of earshot.  
  
Shawn sighed. "Oh well, we might as well start looking."  
  
"Yeah that s.o.b can't be too hard to find, we're on a boat for crying out loud!" agreed Kurt.  
  
"We'll meet up in an hour at the café on level 3 if no-ones seen him by then," Edge was saying to Undertaker and Steiner, the (self nominated) leaders of the other groups. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So the groups are (leader at start):- Looking top to bottom: Edge, Rey, Kidman, Matt, the Guerreros, Kurt and Benoit.  
  
Looking bottom to top: Undertaker, RVD, Shawn, Kane, Jericho and Hurricane.  
  
Looking on every floor in between: Steiner, Rikishi, Bigshow, Atrain, HHH, Jamie Noble, Funaki, Dudleys. -If you want to see anyone else in this group, put it in a review and I'll see what I can do-.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh cool! Guys come check this place out!"  
  
Shannon and Christian peered round the door that Jeff had just gone through. Looking in awe at the immaculate, gleaming white room, they gave each other a devilish look before running in and leaping straight on to the king-sized bed and began jumping up and down.  
  
"Jeff?" called Shannon.  
  
"Yeah?" came the reply from the bathroom.  
  
"You got any dye on ya?"  
  
Christian stopped bouncing and got off the bed. He stared up at Shannon.  
  
"I somehow think he has Shan . . ." he answered for Jeff. "Have you EVER seen Jeff when he ISN'T wearing dye?!" he continued with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up!" said Shannon as he kicked Christian in the head while he bounced. "Y'all know what I meant!"  
  
Jeff stood in the bathroom doorway laughing.  
  
"What did you want it for anyway?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review Review Review!!!! : p 


	7. 7

Chapter 7  
  
"You were right, the room does look a lot better this way!" commented Christian as he surveyed their handy-work.  
  
"Were not done yet!" Shannon laughed as he added another luminous green strip to the already bright purple wall.  
  
"You better be buying me some more dye when we are!" Jeff warned, watching numerous empty bottles flying to the bin.  
  
"Hey lookie what I found in this drawer! Complementary super-glue!" Shannon yelled excitedly running into the bathroom with it.  
  
The other two exchanged confused looks before running after him. The stopped out side the door as it was slammed in their face.  
  
Shannon was singing (to the tune of 'the toe bone's connected to the foot bone') while he danced around, gluing everything. "The toilet seat is glued to the. . . TOILET! The plugs are glued to the. . . PLUGHOLES! The taps are glued in the. . . ON POSITION!! The door lock is glued to the. . . DOORFRAME!"  
  
"Shan . . . just stop and think about what you just did wooja?" Jeff said slowly from the other side of the door.  
  
Shannon stopped and looked around the bathroom, puzzled. Realization suddenly dawned on him, as he watched the bath and sink quickly fill up. Running to the door, he began trying to unlock it, but the glue had already dried. By this time, the water was spilling over onto the floor.  
  
"Uh-oh. . . "  
  
"Shan, hang on, we're gunna go get some help!" Christian called to him, as they ran out of the messy, multi-coloured room.  
  
"What idiot didn't put over-flows on the baths and sinks?!" Shannon complained to himself, jumping up on the toilet seat to keep his feet dry.  
  
Out in the corridor, Jeff and Christian were discussing what to do.  
  
"If we ask the crew for help, we're gunna be in *big* trouble" Christian said  
  
Jeff thought this over before speaking. "It'll have to be one of the guys then! Who's the heaviest?"  
  
"BIG-SHOW!" they yelled at the same time before running of to an elevator.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You could have picked any floor, and you just *had* pick the one with the pool on it!" Jeff yelled accusingly. "No-one's gunna be down here!"  
  
"Oops!" Christian said nervously, turning back to the elevator.  
  
"No, don't tell the Rock, the Rock knows who you are! You're Mary!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No wait, you're not Mary! No, the Rock knows who you are! You're Sue!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"No-one's gunna be down here, huh?" Christian said smugly as they followed the voice back to its owner.  
  
"ROCK!" they yelled when they saw him sitting on a sun-bed with a girl.  
  
"Hey, hey, HEY! What do you think you are doing? Can't you see the Rocks talking to . . . umm . . .? "  
  
The girl just stormed off.  
  
"You see what you just did?! You better have a good reason for interrupting the Rock!"  
  
"Rock, do you know where Big-Show is?" Jeff replied quickly  
  
Rock sighed. "The candy-asses are on the top deck, the jabronies are on level 2, the rest of them are on any floor in between."  
  
"Thanks come on Chris!" Jeff said as they ran back to the elevator.  
  
Pausing before pressing a floor number, Christian turned to Jeff.  
  
"Do you think Big-Show is a Candy-Ass?"  
  
"Umm . . . no . . . I don't think he's a Jabroni either . . ."  
  
" 'Any level in between' it is then!" 


End file.
